


Fight Me

by Xephinetsa



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa





	Fight Me

Sagacious Zu knew when she was angry at him. He understood the way she worked, perhaps better than he understood himself. She did not lash out, nor did she openly ignore him. To all outward purposes, she appeared calm as ever, but he knew.

It wasn’t in her words. Rather, it was in the words she did not say, the subtle movements of her body, the way she sparred. He would look at her, and in a single glance he would feel the weight of the world bearing down upon his already broken body. In her gaze was the responsibility of an entire people, lost to the world for the greed of others.

Among the rubble of an already crumbling fortress, with its blackened walls and bloodstained halls, she screamed. As he felt the world begin to dim, he saw the fear in her eyes, mixed with an undeniable anger, before she was cut off by the falling rocks. The world above caved in on itself, and his body was crushed beneath it.


End file.
